Cita para cinco
by friidaaa
Summary: Hermione nunca había tenido una cita con cuatro personas a la vez, mucho menos que esas cuatro personas fueran todas rubias y familia. Dramione, sin magia, universo alterno, OoC.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes NO son míos. La historia en donde ellos participan aquí, si.

 **Cita para 5.**

-Perdón por el retraso.- dijo el rubio, tomando asiento rápidamente en la silla, y sonriéndola a la castaña.

-No hay problema.-dijo ella, sonriéndole levemente, tomando un poco de agua de su copa.

-¿Estabas por irte?- le preguntó el rubio, viendo como la mujer tenía su cartera sobre la mesa, como si estuviera a punto de pagar la cuenta.

-Honestamente, si.- le dijo ella con el ceño fruncido.- Pensé que no ibas a llegar.- le confesó Hermione, guardando de nuevo su cartera en su bolsa.

-¿Y dejarte plantada? Nunca.- le dijo el rubio sonriéndole, levantando la mano, consiguiendo la atención de la mesera.- después de todo el esfuerzo que me costó el que me dijeras que si a una cita, sería un pendejo en dejarte plantada.-Hermione se ruborizó, tomando de nuevo su copa de agua y dándole un sorbo, un poco nerviosa ante la mirada intensa del rubio.

-¿Están listos para ordenar?-pegunto la mesera, sonriéndole a ambos.

-¿Hermione?- preguntó el rubio, señalando la atención hacia ella.

-¿Qué vinos tienes?-preguntó la castaña, mirando a la mesera.

-Oh, vino. Elegante.-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, haciendo a Hermione rodar los ojos.

-Es solo vino.- dijo ella, defendiéndose. El rubio levantó las manos, en señal de rendición.

-Hey, fue solo un comentario.-dijo él. Hermione le devolvió la vista a la mesera y eligió un vino del menú.- para mi, una cerveza.- La mesera asintió, y se fue.- ¿No tienes hijos, verdad?- Hermione frunció el ceño.

-No.-le dijo confusa y un poco a la defensiva.

-Se nota.-Ella frunció más el ceño, tomando ofensa hacia sus palabras.

-¿Eso que significa?- le pregunto Hermione, el rubio viendo que la había ofendido, se sorprendió.

-No, no, no era una ofensa.-dijo rápidamente.- es solo que la gente que prefiere el vino es porque le gusta saborear el vino. Alguien con hijos no tiene ese lujo. El lujo del tiempo para poder sentarse un momento y saborear un buen vino.-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.- Yo amo el vino, me encanta. Pero tengo tres hijas, las cuales tienen como misión en la vida el asegurarse que me de un infarto antes de los cincuenta, entonces, el tiempo para saborear un buen vino se redujo a cero.-Hermione sonrió levemente ante el comentario del rubio, haciéndolo sonreír aun mas.

-No lo había visto así.-dijo ella sonriéndole.

-Ahora me tomo una cerveza de vez en cuando.-dijo el rubio.- Casi no tengo licor en la casa. No quiero que la mayor vaya a tener idea y tomar en sus tiempos libres.- dijo el rubio rodando los ojos.

-¿Cuántos años tiene la mayor?-preguntó Hermione, curiosa.

-Acaba de cumplir 17 años y su primer mes con el novio.-dijo Draco, negando con la cabeza.- y jura que lo ama y que es el amor de su vida, lo cual, como pensarás, me tiene vuelto loco.- Hermione soltó una risita. – Más cuando recuerdas que a los 17 fue cuando la tuviste, entonces sabes que tan imbéciles pueden ser los adolecentes.

-Todas somos iguales a los 17.- aclaró la castaña, haciéndole rodar los ojos.

-¿Tú le jurabas amor eterno a tu novio a los 17? ¿o estabas teniendo hijos a los 17?-le pregunto el rubio curioso, colocando los codos en la mesa, y su barbilla en los nudillos.

-Buenos…no. Pero es normal.- dijo ella sonrojada.

-Oh, ¿a quién le jurabas amor eterno a los 17, Hermione?- le preguntó el rubio, enarcando la ceja.

-A nadie.- dijo ella sonriéndole levemente.

-Oh, de seguro eras una de esas nerds que siempre se la pasaban leyendo.-acusó el rubio, haciéndola sonrojar aun mas.-oh, por dios. ¡Es verdad!

-Basta.-dijo ella, tomando de nuevo su copa de agua, dándole un sorbo.

-Te puedo ver. Siempre leyendo. Juzgando a las porristas.- dijo el rubio sonriendo, haciendo que se sonrojara aun mas.

-Un poco.-confeso ella son una ligera sonrisa.

-Esa es mi hija de en medio. Samantha.- dijo el rubio rodando los ojos.- es la más peligrosa de las tres.

-¿Por qué le gusta leer?- dijo ella frunciendo el ceño, confundida.

-Porque sabe demasiado. Nos tiene la medida a todos.- dijo el rubio sonriendo.- La más tranquila y en la que puedo confiar que mi casa no se queme si las dejo solas como hoy.- Hermione soltó una risita.

-¿Y la ultima?- pregunto ella sonriendo. El rubio iba a comenzar a hablar cuando su celular sonó, haciéndolo fruncir el ceño. Hermione le hizo un gesto con la mano, indicándole que no había problema si contestaba. El rubio sonrió y contestó.

-Diga.-contestó el rubio con el ceño fruncido.- No llevan ni veinte minutos solas.-se quejó él, rodando los ojos. La castaña frunció el ceño.- ¿qué tanta sangre es?-pregunto el rubio, haciendo a Hermione preocuparse.- ¿Mas sangre que tu periodo? ¿Cómo jodidos mido eso Kate?-El rubio se frotó el puente de la nariz, frustrado.- Ponle un paño de agua fría, llego en menos de diez minutos.- El rubio colgó su celular.

-¿Está todo bien?-pregunto Hermione un poco confundida. El rubio negó.

-Necesito ir a casa. Al parecer Grace, la menor de 4 años se cayó y se abrió la frente.-dijo el rubio suspirando cansado.

-Oh, no hay problema. Está bien. –dijo ella restándole importancia, urgiéndole que se fuera.

-No, no, me siento pésimo.-dijo el rubio.- Llegando tarde y luego esto. De seguro piensas que es todo una farsa.- dijo el rubio, la castaña solo esbozo una pequeña sonrisa incomoda.

-¿Lo es?- pregunto ella.

-Claro que no.-aclaró el rubio. En eso, llego la mesera con la botella de vino a su mesa.- es mas. ¿Me puede traer la cuenta? Solo será la botella de vino.- dijo el rubio a la mesera. Hermione frunció el ceño.

-Claro que sí, señor.-la mesera se fue.

-Tu vienes conmigo.-El rubio tomó la botella de vino de la mesa y se acerco a la mesera con la tarjeta de crédito en mano. Hermione le siguió, un poco confundida. Después de pagar, el rubio la tomó de la mano y salieron del establecimiento.- ¿Viniste en auto?

-No. Llegué en un taxi.- dijo Hermione, poniéndose el cárdigan que llevaba en su mano.

-Perfecto. –El rubio la llevo de la mano hacia su auto y le abrió la puerta.- No te había dicho, pero te ves deliciosa en ese vestido negro.- Hermione se ruborizó.

-Gracias.- El rubio le guiñó el ojo y cerró la puerta del pasajero. Cuando se subió del lado del piloto, el rubio le pasó la botella de vino a ella.

-Perdón por el desorden.- se disculpó el rubio, señalando como en el asiento trasero estaba un asiento de auto de infante, rodeado de varias barbies y una bolsa de papel.-Grace no es la más ordenada.- Hermione sonrió, viendo como todo sobre el rubio indicaba papá soltero.

-¿Eres soltero, verdad?-le preguntó Hermione de pronto, haciendo al rubio soltar una risa.

-¿De camino a mi casa es cuando me preguntas eso?- se burló el rubio.

-¿No vamos a llegar a tu casa en donde vive tu esposa e hijas cierto?- le pregunto ella mirándolo mortificada. El rubio negó.

-No. Solo mis hijas.- dijo el rubio sonriendo.- Soy viudo. Mi esposa murió hace tres años, cuando Grace tenía solo un año de edad.- dijo el rubio sin quitar la vista del camino.

-Lo siento.-dijo Hermione un poco apenada de haber sacado el tema.

-No te preocupes. Las niñas ya lo superaron y yo y su mamá estábamos separados cuando sucedió.- le aclaró el rubio.- Pensábamos que Grace nos uniría pero no fue así. Solo nos separó mas.- dijo el rubio sonriendo.- Grace te va a amar.-dijo el rubio sonriéndole aun mas.

-Grace es la más pequeña, ¿cierto?- pregunto ella.

-Sí, mi bebé de 4 años. Sabe que si me mira y frunce la boca le voy a dar el mundo entero.- dijo el rubio sonriendo, haciendo a Hermione sonreír también.

-Entonces es Kate, la mayor, de 17.- confirmó Hermione, haciendo la cuenta con su dedo.

-Si, terminando la preparatoria y con su novio criminal.-dijo el rubio rodando los ojos.

-¿Es un criminal?- le pregunto Hermione preocupada.

-No, pero me gusta decirle así.- dijo el rubio sonriendo, Hermione rodó los ojos. – Kate odia que odie a su novio.

-Sigue Samantha, la de en medio.- continuó Hermione, ignorando el último comentario.

-Si, de 12 pegándole a los 30.- dijo el rubio negando con la cabeza.- La mas lista, dedicada y manipuladora de la casa.- dijo el rubio.- La amo con todo mi corazón pero puede ser una perra cuando se lo propone.- dijo el rubio.- Casi nunca se enoja pero cuando lo hace es para poder derrotar a quien lo provocó.-le advirtió el rubio.

-Ok, y sigue Grace.- terminó la castaña.

-Exacto.- le sonrió el rubio, estacionando el auto enfrente de su casa.

-Aquí te espero.- dijo Hermione sonriendo, el rubio frunció el ceño.

-Claro que no. Ven.- Draco se bajó del auto y le abrió la puerta a la castaña, tomándola de la mano.- esto va a ser rápido.- le dijo el rubio sonriendo. Cuando se acercaron a la puerta, el rubio la abrió sin necesidad.

-Ok.- dijo Hermione, más para sí misma que para el rubio.

-¿Porqué jodidos no tiene llave la puerta?-gritó el rubio entrando a la casa, seguido de Hermione. La castaña vio como la sala estaba vacía, estaba la televisión encendida en una película animada y la alfombra estaba llena de almohadas pero no había señal de las niñas.

-La abrí yo.- le gritó alguien desde la cocina.

-Espero que no sea para dejar entrar al pervertido criminal de tu novio.- dijo el rubio sonriendo y jalando a Hermione de la mano hacia la cocina.

-No es un pervertido ni un criminal.- gritó de vuelta la voz. Cuando Hermione entró a la cocina vio como una adolescente con el cabello más rubio que ella hubiera visto en toda su vida tenía cargada a una pequeña, que asumió era Grace, con un paño mojado en su frente.

-Si yo digo que lo es, es porque lo es.- dijo el rubio, tomando en brazos a Grace.- ¿Qué te pasó, monstruo?-le pregunto el rubio con voz serena a la pequeña, quien tenía los ojos llorosos.

-Me caí, papi.- dijo Grace, enfocando los ojos azules en Hermione.- Hola.-le dijo sonriéndole.

-Hola.-le dijo de vuelta Hermione, un poco incomoda.

-¿Es real, papá? ¿Traes a tu cita a la casa?- se quejó Kate, cruzándose de brazos mirándola de arriba abajo.

-A la casa en la que yo pago las cuentas así que yo decido que hago en ella.- dijo el rubio viendo la frente de Grace.- La casa que no vas a heredar si sigues con la actitud.- le advirtió el rubio. Kate solo levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

-Era un comentario.- dijo ella rodando los ojos y bajando las manos.

-¿Cómo te caíste?-le pregunto el rubio a Grace, quien no le quitaba la vista a Hermione.

-Eres muy bonita.- le dijo Grace a Hermione, haciéndola sonrojar.

-Gracias. Tu también.- dijo Hermione sonriendo un poco incómoda.

-Te dije que era bonita.- le dijo el rubio a Grace.

-No te creí, papi.- le aclaro la pequeña rubia sonriendo.

-¿Qué hace papá aquí?- le pregunto Samantha a Kate.

-Le llamé. Estaba sangrando.-dijo Kate con voz de fastidio.

-No tiene nada. Solo se cayó. Ni siquiera ocupa un curita.- le dijo molesta Sam a Kate.- Solo quería que llegaras para poder irse.- le dijo Sam a Draco.

-Claro que no.- dijo ofendida Kate, mirando con fastidio a su hermana.

-Estabas hablando con tu novio.- le dijo sonriendo Sam.

-De otras cosas. No estés espiándome.-se quejó la mayor, cruzándose de brazos, mirando a su hermana con molestia.- Solo quieres hacerme quedar mal con papá.-la culpó Kate.

-Si quisiera hacerte quedar mal con papá, le diría que te escapas en las noches para poder tener relaciones sexuales con t novio el criminal.-le dijo sonriendo Sam, haciendo que Hermione abriera los ojos con sorpresa.

-¿Disculpa?-le dijo Draco a Kate, mirándola furioso.

-Eso no es verdad.-dijo la rubia sin ningún tipo de convicción.

-Claro que lo es.-dijo Sam con voz cantarina, sacándole la lengua.

-¿Quién le llama relaciones sexuales al sexo?-pregunto Kate molesta, burlándose de su hermana, tratando de cambiar el tema.

-Tengo más nombres: sexo, coito, acto sexual, hacer el amor…-comenzó a listar Samantha, haciendo que Kate se abalanzara sobre ella, provocando que esta corriera gritando.

-¿Qué es coito?-preguntó Grace haciendo que el rubio rodará los ojos y le tapara las orejas.

-…intimar, coger, follar…- estaba gritando Sam por toda la casa, haciendo al rubio gruñir.

-¡Nadie tiene sexo en esta casa!-gritó el rubio, pasándole a Hermione a su hija pequeña, quien solo le pasó los brazos por el cuello, con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. Draco se fue detrás de sus hijas mayores.

-¿Qué es el coito?-le preguntó Grace, acariciándole un rizo del cabello de Hermione.

-Algo que solo tienen los adultos.-dijo Hermione no muy segura. ¿Cómo le explicaba a la hija de su cita que era el sexo?¨

-…culear, revolcarse, fornicar…-las dos mujeres estaban ahora en la sala, Kate había alcanzado a Sam y la había llevado al sillón, donde ambas estaban peleándose, tomando el cabello de la otra. El rubio tomó a Kate de a cintura y la alejó de su hermana, quien solo pegó un grito.

-¡Basta!-dijo el rubio con autoridad.

-Dile que se detenga.- reclamó la rubia mayor con el cabello desordenado, siendo aun retenida por su padre.

-…aparearse, copular, encamarse…-continuaba con una sonrisa malvada Sam desde el sillón, también con el cabello rubio revuelto. Hermione sonrió levemente. Ahora entendía al rubio cuando dijo que la de en medio sabía demasiado y era malvada cuando se lo proponía.

-¡Basta, Samantha!- le gritó el rubio.- Nadie está teniendo sexo en esta casa.- repitió de nuevo, soltando a Kate de su agarre.

-Oh, entonces solo porque tú no estás teniendo sexo, ¿nosotras tampoco podemos?-se quejó Kate molesta, cruzándose de brazos, haciendo a Hermione soltar una risita.

-Eso no suena muy justo.-dijo Samantha desde su lugar sonriéndole al rubio.

-Primero que nada, nadie puede acostarse con nadie en este casa.- dijo Draco, mirándolas a las dos.- segundo, ambas son menores de edad, lo cual lo hace ilegal. Así que, a menos que quieras ver a tu novio en prisión…-dijo el rubio sonriéndole a Kate.

-¡Eso no es justo!-le gritó, dando un pisotón en el suelo.- es mi novio y lo amo.-declaró gritando la rubia mayor.

-Aww, que tierno.-dijo Samantha con la mano en el corazón, fingiendo.

-La vida no es justa.- dijo le rubio, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Tu tampoco al parecer.-dijo Samantha rodando los ojos, aun con la sonrisa en el rostro.

-Basta.-exclamó el rubio.- váyanse las dos a su cuarto.-ordenó el rubio. Ambas fruncieron el ceño.

-Pero son las nueve de la noche.-se quejó Samantha.

-Pues hubieran pensado eso antes de arruinar mi cita con Hermione y hacerme llegar temprano a casa.-les reclamó el rubio, señalando a la castaña, quien aun tenía en sus brazos a Grace quien ya había recargado su cabeza en el hombro de Hermione cómodamente.

-Oh, ¿entonces quieres decir que es culpa de ella?- preguntó Samantha sonriéndole a Hermione, sabiendo que esto solo llevaría a más discusión.

-No, es su culpa por hacerme regresar a casa.- dijo el rubio rodando los ojos.

-Dijiste que no importaba lo que pasara siempre regresaría a casa.-dijo Sam sonriéndole.

-Esto es diferente.- aclaró el rubio, llevándose los dedos al puente de la nariz.

-¿Por qué? Lo único diferente es ella.- dijo Kate con las manos en la cintura.

-Basta, dejen de tratar de cambiar el tema. Suban.-les ordenó el rubio, señalando hacia la escalera de la casa.

-Dios, debes de estar muy empeñado en querer salir con ella.-dijo Kate rodando los ojos, caminando hacia la escalera.

-No un muy buen comienzo, está provocando que la odiemos desde el principio.-dijo Samantha, levantándose del sillón, siguiendo a su hermana.

-Yo no la odio.-dijo Grace, levantando su rostro del hombro de Hermione y sonriéndole. Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Creo que debería irme.-dijo Hermione sonriendo incómodamente al rubio.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-preguntó Draco confundido, mirándola.

-Sí, ¿por qué?-preguntó Kate desde el inicio de las escaleras, mirando a Hermione confundida.

-¿Es por lo que acaba de pasar?-pregunto Samantha con los brazos cruzados, deteniéndose enfrente de Hermione.

-Creo que deberíamos dejarlo para otro día.-dijo Hermione, disculpándose.

-Oh.-dijo el rubio solamente. Draco asintió lentamente, mirando a sus hijas y luego a Hermione. El rubio solo asintió de nuevo, mirando a la castaña de nuevo y sonriéndole levemente, decepcionado. No se iba por ellas, de hecho Hermione encontraba la dinámica familiar entretenida, pero sentía que estaba invadiendo territorio ajeno. Como si no fuera realmente bienvenida aquí.

-Tal vez es lo mejor.-dijo Kate frunciendo el ceño, mirando molesta a Hermione.- si no aguantó ni diez minutos con nosotras, no va a poder aguantar a papá por más de media hora.-dijo la rubia sonriéndole falsamente.

-Si, no aguantaría con nosotros más de un día.-dijo Samantha sonriéndole dulcemente. Hermione podía ver que era falsa.- Además, si se va por nosotros, no vale la pena después de todo. – Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa, mirándolas a ambas.

-Es solo que como aseguraron que no se podía coger aquí, no veo el punto de esta cita.- dijo sonriéndole a las niñas.- siempre podemos volver a agendar otra.-le dijo ahora al rubio, haciendo que Draco le sonriera también.

-Uhhhh, me agrada.- dijo Kate sonriéndole, levantando ambos pulgares en dirección a su padre.

-A mí también.-dijo Samantha sonriéndole a Hermione. Esta vez la castaña pudo notar que la sonrisa no era falsa.

-Ok, niñas. Basta. Pueden subir a su cuarto.-dijo el rubio sonriendo, ni siquiera pudiendo mantener la fachada de padre molesto de hace unos momentos.

-Oh, al parecer escucha que alguien está dispuesta a dormir con él y se pone todo estricto.-dijo Samantha rodando los ojos, subiendo las escaleras.

-Basta.-dijo el rubio sonrojándose.

-¿Van a tener una pijamada?-pregunto Grace con el ceño fruncido también.

-Si, sin ti.-dijo Samantha.- Van a quedarse hasta tarde viendo películas de Disney y no te van a invitar.-Grace hizo un puchero.

-¿Porqué, papi?-preguntó la menor al rubio, quien solo suspiró cansado ante la táctica de su hija.

-Eso no es verdad.-dijo el rubio, avanzando hacia Hermione, extendiendo los brazos para poder tomarla en brazos. Grace negó y se aferró más a la castaña.

-¿Por qué no nos invitan, Hermione?-le preguntó aun con el puchero. Hermione entendió el comentario del rubio: Grace hacia un puchero y la mujer quería darle el mundo.

-Si prometes dejarme elegir la primera película, podemos invitarte.-dijo la castaña, quitándole un poco del cabello rubio que había caído a la frente de Grace. La pequeña asintió y sonrió ampliamente.

-Nosotros prometemos también dejarte elegir, Hermione.- dijo Kate sonriendo, bajando los dos peldaños que había subidos de la escalera y corriendo a la sala, seguida de Samantha. Hermione bajó al suelo a Grace quien siguió a sus hermanas al sillón y las almohadas en el suelo de la sala. Hermione sonrió levemente viéndola correr. El rubio se acercó más a ella.

-¿Así que piensa que me bajaré los bóxer en la primera cita? Interesante.- dijo el rubio sonriéndole. Hermione solo se ruborizó.

-Me estaba comiendo viva, ¿qué se supone que debía de decir?-pregunto Hermione cruzándose de brazos, haciendo al rubio sonreír.

-Por un momento pensé que me estabas haciendo elegir entre ellas o tú.- le confesó el rubio, colocando una de sus manos en la cintura de Hermione, atrayéndole hacia él.

-Oh, dios no. Jamás haría algo así.-dijo Hermione horrorizada, mirándolo preocupado.- Nunca haría algo así, Draco. Mucho menos en la primera cita.- dijo la castaña, mirando a los ojos al rubio.

-Oh, ¿pero acostarte conmigo en la primera cita está bien?-le preguntó el rubio sonriendo, mirándole los labios.

-Tal vez dejemos lo demás para la segunda.- dijo ella, cerrando el espacio entre ambos y juntando sus labios. El rubio la tomó de la cintura fuertemente, pegando su cuerpo al de él, haciendo que Hermione le pasara un brazo por los hombros y con la otra mano le tomara el cabello, acercándola más a ella. Cuando Draco le había tomando el trasero con la mano, se escuchó que se aclaraban la garganta cerca de ellos.

-Yo no puedo acostarme con mi novio porque soy menor de edad pero esto…-dijo Kate señalándolos.-…es casi pornográfico y más ilegal de lo que yo haría con Chris.- la rubia rodó los ojos.

-¿Pensé que estaban eligiendo una película?-pregunto el rubio, sin despegar la mirada de los labios hinchados de Hermione.

-Grace escogió como seis, pero como le prometió a Hermione que ella elegiría la está esperando. —dio con burla la rubia.- Pero creo que Hermione tiene cosas mejores que es-COGER.- Kate se rió de su propia broma, haciendo al rubio rodar los ojos.- todavía pueden irse a cenar si quieren, me puedo quedar con ellas.-dijo Kate entrando a la cocina.

-No creo que sea justo, ya les dijimos que nos quedaríamos.-dijo Hermione sonriéndole al rubio, quien solo asintió.

-Bien, pero tomaré vino.-dijo quitándole la botella de vino a Hermione de las manos. Ella solo asintió.

-¡Hermione!- le gritó Grace emocionada jalando a la castaña de la mano hacia la sala.- Elegí todas estas.- dijo señalándole varias películas de las princesas de Disney en la alfombra. Hermione le sonrió.

-¿Cual quieres ver tu, Grace?- dijo, sentándose en el sillón, sonriéndole a la pequeña rubia.

-FROZEN.- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo con voz cansada, haciendo a Hermione sonreír.

-Es mi favorita.- dijo Grace sonriéndole a Hermione.

-Bien por mi.- dijo la castaña, haciendo a Grace sonreír y correr al reproductor.

-¿Pudiste elegir la que quisieras, sabías?- le dijo el rubio, ofreciéndole una copa de vino y sentándose junto a ella en el sillón.

-Si, como La sirenita.-dijo Kate, sentándose en el suelo.

-O mejor aún "Resident Evil".-dijo Samantha sonriendo, tomando lugar junto a su hermana mayor.

-No, la última vez que nos engañaste a ver esa película, Grace tuvo pesadillas por semanas.-dijo el rubio, tomando un sorbo de su copa de vino.

-No los engañé. Era mi turno de elegir.-dijo ella mirando a su padre.

-Si, de las películas de la casa.-le recordó el rubio.

-Estaba en la casa.-dijo ella sonriendo.

-Porque la compraste sin mi autorización. Nos engañaste.-dijo el rubio rodando los ojos.

-No especificaste. Tu culpa.-dijo ella sonriéndole, tomando un montón de palomita y metiéndoselas a la boca.

-¿Puedo invitar a Chris?-pregunto Kate, quien estaba usando su celular.

-No.

-¿Por qué no? Solo veremos la película aquí con ustedes.- se quejó ella, sin quitar la vista del celular.

-No.-dijo el rubio con firmeza, haciéndola gruñir.

-¿Por qué no puede venir?-susurró Hermione, recargándose en el rubio, quien había puesto su brazo alrededor de Hermione.

-No quiero estar preocupándome por el lugar en el cual estén las manos del muchacho.-dijo el rubio susurrando a Hermione, acercándose a su oreja para que nadie más los escuchara.

-¿A dónde irían sus manos, Draco?-pregunto Hermione rodando los ojos. El rubio solo bajo un poco su mano del hombro de Hermione a su seno, haciendo sonreír.

-Me se todas las jugadas, Hermione. Se como piensas los adolecentes.- le dijo el sonriendo, besándole el hombro sin quitarle la vista de los ojos. Hermione lo encontró demasiado erótico.

-¿Cómo sabes cómo piensan los adolescentes?-le preguntó Hermione casi sin aire.

-Porque me siento como uno en este momento.-le confesó, mordiendo levemente su hombro. Hermione sintió un escalofrió recorrerla.

-¡Ya va a empezar!- dijo Grace, sentándose en el regazo de Hermione, sonriéndole enormemente. - ¿Ya la has visto Hermione?- le preguntó gritando la pequeña rubia.

-Voz de adulto. Recuerda que no hay que gritar.- le dijo el rubio, dándole un beso en la frente, justo en la herida que ahora estaba tapada con un curita.

-No, nunca.- dijo Hermione sonriéndole.

-Te va a encantar.- dijo sonriendo. Hermione solo asintió.

Después de dos horas, en donde Grace se había quedado dormida en los brazos de Hermione, Samantha en las almohadas en el suelo y Kate estaba mandando mensajes por celular, la película estaba en sus créditos finales.

-Déjame ir a acostarla.-dijo el rubio sonriéndole a Hermione, quien solo asintió. El rubio se levantó del sillón y se agachó a cargar a Samantha.

-¿No está demasiado pesada?-le preguntó Hermione, el rubio solo negó, levantando varías veces a Samantha como si fueran pesas. Hermione solo rodó los ojos y el rubio le guiñó. – la vas a despertar.- le advirtió Hermione.

-No, duerme como los muertos.- dijo Kate sin levantar la vista de su teléfono celular.

-Oh, ok.- dijo la castaña, tomando en brazos a Grace.

-No te preocupes, ahorita bajo por ella.-dijo el rubio, caminando hacia las escaleras. Hermione solo se acomodó de vuelta en el sillón, con Grace aun en sus brazos.

-Entonces… ¿cuáles son las intenciones con mi padre?-preguntó Kate mirándola de lleno, dejándole el celular de lado. Hermione la miró dudosa.

-Pues, hasta el momento no tengo ninguna intención.- dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.- es nuestra primera cita.-aclaró ella.

-Si, lo sé.-dijo Kate sonriéndole levemente.- Papá no sale en citas.- dijo ella rodando los ojos.- y mucho menos trae mujeres a conocernos.-le dijo, devolviendo su vista al teléfono.- así que debes de ser especial.-le aclaró. En ese momento, Draco regresó y tomó a Grace en brazos, subiendo de nuevo la escalera.- Solo una advertencia: si lo lastimas solo recuerda que tengo una hermana que sabe como entrar a una casa sin que el dueño lo note y que se cómo hacer que el peróxido llegue hasta tu botella de champú y solo digamos que el rubio que te deja el peróxido no es un lindo look.-le dijo Kate sonriéndole, justo cuando el rubio bajaba de nuevo las escaleras.

-¿Estás lista para irte a dormir?- le preguntó el rubio. Kate solo asintió.

-Si, papi.-le dijo dulcemente, levantándose del suelo y dándole un beso al rubio.- Hasta luego, Hermione.- le dijo sonriéndole. Hermione solo la saludó con la mano. Cuando Kate se subió, el rubio se sentó de nuevo en el sillón, volviéndole a pasar el brazo por los hombros.

-Sobreviviste una noche con los Malfoy. Impresionante.- dijo el rubio sonriendo.

-¿No pasa seguido?- pregunto ella, recargando su cabeza en su pecho.

-No pasa nunca.- dijo el sonriendo. - No he podido conseguir niñera desde que Kate tenía trece. Desde entonces, siempre planeaban como deshacerse de cada mujer que entra en mi vida.-dijo el rubio, quitándole la copa a Hermione y dándole un sorbo.- Ni mi madre puede con ellas y mira que mi madre es la persona más terca.-dijo el rubio sonriéndole.

-Pase un buen rato.- dijo Hermione, levantando la cabeza y mirándolo a los ojos.- Nunca había tenido un cita con 4 personas.-dijo ella sonriéndole.

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo.- dijo el acercándose a ella y besándola.

* * *

 _Un regalo de San Valentín adelantado, porque Lean no puede leer NADA en Febrero y al parecer AMO publicar cuando ella no puede leer. Espero que les guste (cuando puedas leerlo, Lean, por cierto, me debes un hijo o dos)._

 _No si se dejarlo como one-shot o como historia. Normalmente todo mis one-shot han empezado como historias en mi cabeza pero luego digo "bleh, así está bien" y lo dejo en one shot. Pero si les gustó, puedo hacerlo historia (Dios sabes que no necesito más historias inconclusas pero puedo hacer una excepción...de nuevo). No se porqué pero AMO a Draco rodeado de hijas. LO AMO. Y AMO mucho más a Draco y Hermione en sus treinta-cuarentas. Siempre leemos ff de Draco y Hermione adolescentes y jóvenes y eso está bien pero a la larga es un ...bleh. Me gustan mejor más grandes._

 _Si les gustaría que esta historia (Y tmb Don Malfoy, porque no?) siguieran más allá de un one shot, ponganlo en un review, el qué piensan sobre eso, el como les gustaría que siguieran, etc. AMO leer sus reviews :) Pongan esas dos historias en alerta para que les avise cuando (y si) se hacen historias._

 _Me despido, tengo que levantarme en menos de seis horas a trabajar (sad emoji)_

 _Atte: Frida (A jueves 11 de Febrero del 2016 a las 12:00am EXACTAMENTE)_


End file.
